Magic
by Out of Breath
Summary: When Sakura dies, Naruto uses a forbidden jutsu to revive her, but this jutsu doesn’t require chakra to be used. One week after the usage of the jutsu, the user dies. No way out. What’s an Uzumaki to do? HINTED IF-YOU-SQUINT KYUUNARU ! !COMPLETE! !
1. Sakura's Death

; To Do It All Over Again ;

**; Magic;**

**Chapter 1: Sakura's Death**

**-X-**

**Summary: When Sakura dies, Naruto uses a forbidden jutsu to revive her, but this jutsu doesn't require chakra to be used. One week after the usage of the jutsu, the user dies. No way out. What's an Uzumaki to do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: This story won't be long and drawn out. It'll be, at the most, 10 or 11 chapters. There might be a sequel. I already know how I'll be ending it, so there might be.**

"Blah, blah, blah" - Talking

'_Blah, blah, blah' _– Thinking (To self)

"_Blah, Blah, blah" _– Jinchuuriki talking to demon/Flashback Talking

"_**Blah, blah, blah" **_– Demon talking to Jinchuuriki

'_**Blah, blah, blah' **_– Demon thinking (To self)

**-X- **means scene change. The dots are just there to make the page look pretty. :P

**This story just came to me randomly. I thought it was… unique, so I decided to write it up. Don't blame me if it sucks. / But it'll get better, I think. Most chapters in this short story will be, like the story, pretty damn short. Don't complain. I warned you. **

**-X-**

Naruto was flung half way across the field. His 13-year-old body could only take so much.

Kyuubi's chakra did a good number on his body and that alone was painful enough.

But if you're stuck with the after effects of Kyuubi's chakra entering your body and a somewhat threatening gash on your shoulder and pretty deep scratches all over your body, some probably infected, then you're pretty much screwed.

He could see the messy haired Iwa-Nin approaching him rapidly, sword at the ready.

He vaguely noticed Sakura and Kakashi's head turn in shock as the man shot off towards Naruto.

Naruto could only welcome the thought of death, as it was comforting.

But as fate always did, as he closed his eyes to await his oncoming demise, he felt nothing but the splash of some thick liquidy substance hitting his face. It was just enough to make his eyes snap open wide.

He was welcomed with the sight of Sakura, a one-edged sword sticking out her back.

He was in shock, seeing the girl he would sacrifice his own life for, although he loved the girl he wasn't _in_ love with her no matter how much his mask said so, had sacrificed hers for his worthless existence.

Naruto was in pure shock.

Naruto could only note in dismay and sadness that she wasn't breathing. Of course, breathing with a sword stuck straight through your stomach was no easy feat either.

Pulling her off the sword carefully and slowly, he watched the now-dead ninja fell to the ground, courtesy of a stray kunai.

Lucky him.

Kakashi hadn't noticed Sakura's death. Split seconds before the tragedy occurred, another horde of Iwa Nins had attacked Kakashi, blocking the Sharingan-user's vision of Sakura and himself.

Not that it mattered.

He laid the pink-haired girl on the ground, noting in vast amazement that all the Iwa Nin lie dead around him and Kakashi was silently, but sadly, gapping down at Sakura's body.

Naruto felt silently for a pulse.

He waited….

And waited….

And waited….

Nothing ever came.

….

Sakura was dead.

All Naruto could do was gape silently.

"_**I'm so sorry, kit."**_

"_Ne, Kyuubi-onee-sama…. Is there… Is there any way to bring her back…?" _Naruto's question brought Kyuubi into a thoughtful silence. If there was a way to bring her back, Kyuubi would know. She was, after all, the 'almighty Kyuubi'. She was thousands of years old and had been around to witness the _birth_ of chakra! There was no one in hell she _couldn't_ know!

"_**Well, to put it bluntly kit, yes, I do." **_Kyuubi's words brought hope to the young blonde, _**"But not without a price." **_Naruto's heart fell. Crap. That sounded bad.

"_What is it, nee-sama?"_

"_**Your death. She'll be revived, but you will die. You'll switch spots and take her place on the path to death and she'll be healed, good as new."**_

Naruto visibly flinched, causing Kakashi to look up, knowing Naruto was talking to his inner, literally, demon. _"Will you die?" _

"_**No. I'll take your body as my own. So, I'll cast the jutsu and-"**_

"_Idiot! You'll do no such thing!" _Naruto mentally yelled and he could instantly see the female, human form of Kyuubi. Her face was contorted into worry and he could see her fair skin was now sheet white.

"_**You'll have one week to live if you do this kit."**_

"_Wow. One week? I thought I was gonna die instantly!"_

"_**Kit!"**_

"_What?! It's nice for me! It gives me time to run to my clan's burial ground and see my mother on the way in!"_

When Naruto brought his hands up into a certain seal, as Kyuubi instructed, Kakashi's eyes widened. "Naruto," The sensei demanded, "What did Kyuubi just tell you?"

"Nothing."

"Stop lying, Uzumaki."

"Never, Kakashi-sensei."

…

And so began the switch of Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.

**-X-**

**A/N: Not really a chapter, per se, but a prologue. Still, I'm gonna call it a chapter. I might flashback later to tell you exactly what happened, but I might not. Just depends. **

**Any questions so far?**

_**OOB**_


	2. A Jinchuuriki's Fate

; To Do It All Over Again ;

**; Magic;**

**Chapter 2: A Jinchuuriki's Fate**

**-X-**

**Summary: When Sakura dies, Naruto uses a forbidden jutsu to revive her, but this jutsu doesn't require chakra to be used. One week after the usage of the jutsu, the user dies. No way out. What's an Uzumaki to do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: Thanks for the support you guys. I hope you guys are ready for this chapter as well! I'm going to introduce to you, in this story, a new form of the Uzumaki's clan traditions. Not this chapter in particular, but in this story. **

"Blah, blah, blah" - Talking

'_Blah, blah, blah' _– Thinking (To self)

"_Blah, Blah, blah" _– Jinchuuriki talking to demon/Flashback Talking

"_**Blah, blah, blah" **_– Demon talking to Jinchuuriki

'_**Blah, blah, blah' **_– Demon thinking (To self)

**-X- **means scene change. The dots are just there to make the page look pretty. :P

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**-X-**

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes as Sakura's wound literally stitched itself together and the moment it was finished; you could never tell it was there, aside from the gapping hole in Sakura's clothes.

Naruto's hands held a greenish-red, ever-so demonic glow.

At that moment, he knew what was happening. Naruto was going to die saving Sakura.

"Naruto-"

Naruto sighed, interrupting Kakashi, "Sensei, I only have two people my age I could consider a friend. And one of them has gone and left the village, become a traitor. For that goddamn Orochimaru. And now, you expect me to let the only person connecting me to this world to die." He faced his sensei, "I could never do that sensei."

"I-I see."

Naruto nodded, "I have one week to leave after this jutsu. One week to say goodbye to those who think they could consider themselves my friends. One week to get to mother. One week before the end of the Uzumaki line."

Kakashi looked to the sky, _'Sorry, sensei. I've failed you again.'_

"Sensei," Naruto told him, "Once I leave, tell her I'm sorry I couldn't bring Sasuke back." Naruto sighed, "Tell Sasuke if you ever see him again that I'm sorry I couldn't save him. Tell Hinata I'm sorry I couldn't return her feelings and Kiba that I could never return his friendship. Tell Shino I'm sorry I couldn't strike up a friendship with him, Shikamaru that I could never beat him in Shogi, Ino that I never could understand why she loved flowers so much, Chouji that I called him fat. Tell Neji I'm sorry I spouted all that crap to him about his beliefs being wrong, Tenten that I never got to know her and Lee that I couldn't see him become the ninja I know he is."

"Why can't you tell them?"

Naruto smiled a cold smile, removing his no longer glowing hands from Sakura's stomach, "Goodbyes are too painful for me."

"Running away?" Kakashi asked in disbelief, "But… Naruto-"

"Sensei… To tell someone you're about to die… That when they look to the side, expecting to see you, expecting your comfort and support…. To tell them you won't be there anymore…. That's unforgivable."

"Naruto, I don't know how you feel, but-"

"I'll always have a second point of view of their lives. They'll never even have a view of my own after this week. There'll be no life to view. But…. Kyuubi-nee-sama will take care of them!" Naruto exclaimed, his overly cheerful voice tugging at Kakashi's heart as a vision of Obito flashed through his mind.

"Naruto-"

"I trust you can get Sakura-chan back to the village, right? I'm going ahead, I have to talk to obaa-chan! Bye!" Naruto waved and disappeared in an orange blur.

"Naruto…"

**-X-**

Minato looked up at the laughing shinigami, the white-haired death god's red eyes filled with amusement and sadness all at the same time. A rush of emotions filled the blonde. One was worry for his son, another sadness that someone was to die soon.

"Someone has defied fate, Minato."

Minato gapped, "Defied their fate, Shinigami-sama?"

"Your boy, Naruto I think, has helped a girl defy her fate." The shinigami told him and instantly Minato confirmed his worry, "He'll be joining you here next week."

"No….!"

**-X-**

Naruto was racing towards Konoha. If he gave a goodbye to anyone, it would be his obaa-chan. He loved her like he imagined a boy would his grandmother, older sister, or mother. To him, she fit all three of those descriptions.

But, alas, Kyuubi was his older sister, not Tsunade. And his mother was Kushina, not Tsunade, thus he dubbed the 50-year-old grandmother.

Konoha wouldn't miss him.

They would never miss him.

Naruto was but a demon brat to the village. Not many cared for him. He wouldn't be thoroughly missed. He hoped this new event wouldn't break Tsunade. He hoped Sakura would forgive him for terminating her sacrifice.

He hoped Hinata wouldn't hate him and that Kiba would forgive his selfish actions.

Suicide was his salvation.

And, in terms of sacrificing yourself, he was doing just that. Only Gaara would understand his actions for the time being and he hoped his brother-like friend would forgive him for leaving him and being such a goddamn hypocrite.

He'd never seen any of them again.

And to think, he had once hoped he would see Tsunade's face on the Hokage Mountain, and even his own maybe.

But no.

None of that would ever happen.

He had dreamed of one day gaining the respect and recognition of his village, but that couldn't happen.

He had wanted to get married.

He had wanted to have children.

He had wanted to live long enough to be able to see those children have their own children, see their weddings and lie on a deathbed, awaiting death.

But no.

Here he was, running towards the very thing he feared and yet wanted all the same.

Death.

This was his fate.

His fate was the fate of a Jinchuuriki.

And all Jinchuuriki grow up the same way. They all turn out the same way. They all want the same thing. They all…

Want death.

**-X-**

**A/N: Angsty Naruto! Woot! Anyways, yes, we're still on Day 1 of Naruto's last week. **

**Yes, Naruto will still have a conversation with the rookie nine before he dies. And no, I won't be skipping from Day 1 to Day 7. The MOST I will skip is two day total. **

_**OOB**_


	3. Goodbye Grandma

; To Do It All Over Again ;

**; Magic;**

**Chapter 3: Goodbye Grandma**

**-X-**

**Summary: When Sakura dies, Naruto uses a forbidden jutsu to revive her, but this jutsu doesn't require chakra to be used. One week after the usage of the jutsu, the user dies. No way out. What's an Uzumaki to do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own this idea. If you decide to use in a different or similar way and I find it, your in for a world of hell for jacking my idea. **

**A/N: This might actually be shorter than I originally determined, but that'll just depend on how much I write in one chapter. It'll be atleast 5 chapters, 10 at the most like I said two chapters earlier. **

"Blah, blah, blah" - Talking

'_Blah, blah, blah' _– Thinking (To self)

"_Blah, Blah, blah" _– Jinchuuriki talking to demon/Flashback Talking

"_**Blah, blah, blah" **_– Demon talking to Jinchuuriki

'_**Blah, blah, blah' **_– Demon thinking (To self)

**-X- **means scene change. The dots are just there to make the page look pretty. :P

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, guys! Thankies for the support!**

**-X-**

When Naruto entered the office unaccompanied by Kakashi or Sakura, Tsunade knew what had been done. Even Shizune, her apprentice, knew of the jutsu that had been used and the deadly consequences.

Deadly. Haha.

"Obaa-chan." Naruto regarded with a half-hearted, two-fingered salute, "Shizune-nee-chan. It's good to see you two."

"Naruto…" Tsunade sighed sadly, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose riddled with a strong headache that, quite nearly, threatened to split her head open.

"You didn't…!" Shizune gasped in a whispered voice, "You-you _couldn't_ have!"

Naruto blinked and glowered sadly at the purple-haired girl, his blue eyes meeting her saddened brown/

"No! I won't believe it! I-" Shizune couldn't finish her sentence as Tonton jumped from her arms to avoid being crushed by the teenager who now lie on the floor, unconscious.

"Sorry, Shizune-nee-chan." Naruto whispered, picking her up and placing her on the couch.

"Naruto, this will be your last and final mission."

"Yea. I know. I'm to go to Whirlpool and partake in the Uzumaki's Ritual."

"That's right." Tsunade whispered, a sad smile on her face, "I'll send them after you once Sakura and Kakashi get here. You'll be there before them anyways."

"Thanks, obaa-chan."

She barely had time to catch the black envelope with the Uzumaki Swirl neatly displayed on the front.

As the blonde boy turned, he paused as Tsunade once again began speaking.

"You know, Naruto…." She paused, obviously saddened by Naruto's upcoming death, "They'd- They'd be proud."

"Yea. I know."

As Naruto once again began walking, Tsunade called out, "And don't think any different either, brat! I'm- I'm proud too, ya know!"

A smile spread across Naruto's face, "Yea, I know, Grandma. Thanks for everything." With a two-fingered salute, he left with only two words, "Goodbye Grandma."

She sighed as the doors closed behind him, "Take care of him, sensei, Minato."

She could have sworn she heard a voice.

"_No worries, Tsunade-hime. We've got it covered."_

She passed it off as Sarutobi's senility finally rubbing off on her.

**-X-**

It had been quiet in Whirlpool country, more quiet then usual. The silence was eerie and this only happened when a clan member of a certain special ninja clan. That's when it happened.

The familiar black medallion on the villagers' necks suddenly shot ablaze with orange and a red swirl glowed, vibrant and bright.

"It's a miracle!" An anonymous villager yelled as a red-haired woman in a black and orange kimono with green eyes stared at the necklace in her hand. The same villager, a bald, old man with brown eyes ran past her, screaming, "We can hold the ceremony one last time!"

The red-haired woman smiled, "So, your son will finally join you and I in the afterlife, onee-sama?"

A laugh escaped her lips and she faded out of existence, going totally unnoticed by the public.

**-X-**

**A/N: This one, by far, is the shortest chapter. I end chapter's when I want to, so if I see a single complaint about how long this chapter is, I'll **_**give**_** you something to complain about. **

**Verbally of course.**

**I can exactly hit you now can I? XD **

**Course not. My poor computer would get caught in the crossfire, and so would yours! –Gasp- Such a fate is no suitable for a computer, no!**

**I hope you enjoyed, though!**

_**OOB**_


	4. Discovery

; To Do It All Over Again ;

**; Magic;**

**Chapter 4: Discovery**

**-X-**

**Summary: When Sakura dies, Naruto uses a forbidden jutsu to revive her, but this jutsu doesn't require chakra to be used. One week after the usage of the jutsu, the user dies. No way out. What's an Uzumaki to do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, I'd have made Naruto betray the village, not Sasuke. **

**A/N: Yay! Reviews! I was beginning to think you guys had abandoned me for a while there. **

"Blah, blah, blah" - Talking

'_Blah, blah, blah' _– Thinking (To self)

"_Blah, Blah, blah" _– Jinchuuriki talking to demon/Flashback Talking

"_**Blah, blah, blah" **_– Demon talking to Jinchuuriki

'_**Blah, blah, blah' **_– Demon thinking (To self)

**-X- **means scene change. The dots are just there to make the page look pretty. :P

**I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**-X-**

It wasn't too shocking for the other rookies and their senseis to walk in too see Sakura crying. The shocking thing was, it was into _Kakashi's_ chest. Even more shocking was that the masked man was comforting her. Even worse than that, he too was crying.

Tsunade looked extremely pissed, confused, and sad all in one go and Shizune was screaming her lungs out at Tsunade.

"Ummm…" Kurenai began, "Excuse me."

All movement stopped and all eyes traced towards her. Sakura's face, Ino saw, was contorted in more sadness then a week ago when Sasuke left so it wasn't about that for sure. Kakashi was looking extremely depressed, confused, and the one that shone first among all was shame. Tsunade looked as if she was ready to resign. And Shizune was a wreck. Tears streaming down her cheeks and her eyes red and puffy from constantly crying, she was in a horrible condition and, judging from the look on Tsunade's face, there was good reason to be so upset.

"What's going on?" Asuma asked, also clearly confused.

"Everything!" Sakura and Shizune wailed at precisely the exact same time before bursting into another stream of sobs.

Tsunade sighed, "It's someone important to all of you."

Kiba thought for just one moment, "What's happened? I can only smell one kind of blood and it's…. Sakura's…"

"Sakura!?" Ino screeched, "What's happened? Are you okay, Sakura!?"

All Sakura did was continue to sob, but Ino, now, noticed that she wasn't wearing dress-like shirt. Instead, she was wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt that looked a little too baggy to belong to Sakura. It may not have shown off anything inappropriate, but it was still definitely not hers. It had a red spiral on the back, much to the confusion of the other ninjas.

"Sakura, who's shirt is that?" Ino asked,

"O-Oh. I-It doesn't m-matter. It won't b-b-belong to anyone b-by the end of the w-week." Sakura sobbed, "But it b-belongs t-t-to my l-little brother u-until th-then."

"You have a little brother?"

"NO!" Kakashi uncharacteristically shouted, showing just how much whoever this 'little brother' of Sakura's was affecting him just as much, "You're only making it worse by asking all this fucking stupid questions!"

Most everyone took a step away from Kakashi.

All the experienced ninja could tell that the Jounin was finally reaching his breaking point.

Sakura turned and cried into Shizune's shoulder, who did her best comforting the girl while in the midst of crying herself. Kakashi simply stood there for a second before leaning against the wall and sliding down to the ground.

"I've failed again." Kakashi muttered. It was a comment that held so much emotion and so much shame that it had everyone wondering. "First Sasuke… Now Naruto…. What kind of a sensei am I…?"

Sadly, Kiba, with his enhanced senses, was the only one that heard the comment about Naruto.

"What!?" Kiba yelled, startling everyone, "What's happened to Naruto?!"

Surprisingly, it was Tsunade who answered him, "He's got one week to live."

**-X-**

Naruto petted the fox on its head and spoke, "You shouldn't worry, Momo. Tsunade will accept you and the rest of the clan into Konoha, I'm sure. She knows about my deal with onee-sama and wouldn't dare leave her clan out of the deal."

The fox nodded. It was bleach blonde with glowing yellow eyes with a dash of hazel.

"Seeya later, Momo. I have to be at Whirlpool _before_ the seventh day!" Naruto yelled, speeding off as the fox waved a tail at the retreating blonde.

**-X-**

All were in shock and Sakura suddenly sobered up, as if remembering something.

"Tsunade-sama! I, Uzumaki Haruno Sakura, would like to request permission to observe the final ritual of my younger, adopted brother, Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura eyes, her face suddenly growing serious. All eyes turned to her, most in confusion.

Tsunade nodded, "Granted. Sakura, this is a personal, C-Rank Mission. Escort the rest of the rookie nine and their sensei, as well as yours to Whirlpool and partake in the Uzumaki Ritual."

"Ritual?" Ino asked, "What ritual?"

Shizune turned to the blonde, "The Ritual is a form of suicide or salvation for the Uzumaki. It is called the Uzumaki Blood Sacrifice Ritual."

"Blood Sacrifice?"

"Yes. It's a religious belief that the blood of an Uzumaki will keep Whirlpool at peace for exactly one year." Shizune told the rookies.

Hinata gasped as Tenten yelled, "That's ludicrous."

"To you!" Sakura fired, "It isn't to those of Whirlpool and I'm sure it isn't to Naruto either!"

"B-but-"

"Sakura." Tsunade said, "Sorry to interrupt, but…"

She held out a black envelope to Sakura, who quickly snatched it away. She neatly, yet speedily opened it.

It read….

'My dearest friends….'

**-X-**

**A/N: Haha. You thought I was gonna let you read it this chapter. Aren't I so evil?**

_**OOB**_


	5. The Letter

; To Do It All Over Again ;

**; Magic;**

**Chapter 5: The Letter**

**(Sounds epic huh?)**

**-X-**

**Summary: When Sakura dies, Naruto uses a forbidden jutsu to revive her, but this jutsu doesn't require chakra to be used. One week after the usage of the jutsu, the user dies. No way out. What's an Uzumaki to do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, I'd have Sasuke be pushed off a cliff via Naruto.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late chappie, guys! Sorry! I suck at letters, so sorry!**

"Blah, blah, blah" - Talking

'_Blah, blah, blah' _– Thinking (To self)

"_Blah, Blah, blah" _– Jinchuuriki talking to demon/Flashback Talking

"_**Blah, blah, blah" **_– Demon talking to Jinchuuriki

'_**Blah, blah, blah' **_– Demon thinking (To self)

**-X- **means scene change. The dots are just there to make the page look pretty. :P

**Enjoy!**

**-X-**

'_My Dearest Friends…_

_Blech. Have you ever heard a line as corny as 'dearest friends' I mean, for pete sake that's just- Nevermind._

_I'm just completely stuck on this whole writing letters and crap, so bear with me._

_I have many regrets in this life. Most of which would be considered extremely petty to people like, no offence, Kiba. Most of all I'm sorry I couldn't save Sasuke, or return your feelings, Hinata. Shikamaru, I could never beat you at Shogi, so I look forward to a game with you in the afterlife. We'll have a couple eternities to play, ne? _

_Ino._

_Why do you like flowers?_

_I could never understand that and I really am sorry for that, but sniffing them makes me sneeze and- Hmm… Maybe I'm allergic?_

_Sorry for calling you fat, Chouji! You're just a fluffy, loveable little… Uhhh… You know what? The only animal I could call you would be jellyfish that I know of, and I'm pretty sure that's offended you, so sorry again. Sorry, Kiba, Shino, that I couldn't be friends with you two. Kiba, you just annoy the hell out of me, and Shino, you're too quiet. I could only find you if there happened to be tons of bugs in the surrounding area, but even then it was usually your cousin… Uhhh… Hotarubi was it? Uhhh… Yea. Her. _

_Neji, you should forget everything I told you about 'you are so wrong' because really and truly, I didn't mean that. Never will. I'm no hypocrite. Sorry I never got to know you Tenten. It's been a blast, but… Yea. Lee… You aspire to be a great ninja and the best of the best in Taijutsu in the Shinobi Nations. You'll make it there. I just regret not seeing you get there._

_Who knows? Maybe you guys'll get your final goodbye. That is, if you want it._

_In advance, sorry for being a total ass and getting myself killed. Seeya round, maybe._

_NamiKaze Uzumaki Naruto'_

Shikamaru was the first to speak, "Stupid idiot."

Sakura sniffled, "Damnit Naruto. You regret pretty much everything in life, don't you?"

Kiba sighed, "if he were he'd probably say 'yes'."

"And I know that the most." Sakura muttered, "None of you knew him. He never even really felt anything towards any of you. He barely felt a siblingship, that's what he called it, with me and Sasuke. I'm sure after Sasuke left it completely crushed his 'I can trust' list."

"Yea…" Chouji muttered, "I think of Shikamaru as brother. I can't even imagine what it'd be like if he defected and I was the one to fight him."

"Don't worry Chouji. I'd never do something like that."

Tsunade sighed, "You know of his tenant, correct, Sakura?"

All eyes turned to Sakura as she nodded, "Yes. I am aware of her. She is to die when he does… Only in this ritual, she completely takes control of his body afterwards, right?"

Tsunade nodded, "And you know how the ritual goes."

"Yes. With the person that takes control of the body, it must be of opposite gender. And… If the person who sought salvation was a male, the person taking over the body… Would be left to carry a child."

**-X-**

**A/N: You weren't expecting that, were you? Come on, you weren't. I know you weren't, were you? Too bad you didn't get to hear from Naruto this chapter, ne? I think this is my shortest chapter yet, but the most revealing one if I do say so myself. You'll have to forgive the shortness. I'm sorry, again. **

_**OOB**_


	6. Whirlpool Country

; To Do It All Over Again ;

**; Magic;**

**Chapter 6: Whirlpool Country**

**-X-**

**Summary: When Sakura dies, Naruto uses a forbidden jutsu to revive her, but this jutsu doesn't require chakra to be used. One week after the usage of the jutsu, the user dies. No way out. What's an Uzumaki to do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, I'd have Sasuke be pushed off a cliff via Naruto.**

**A/N: Seems I scared a couple of my fans last time, but I had all of this planned. So, don't ask.**

"Blah, blah, blah" - Talking

'_Blah, blah, blah' _– Thinking (To self)

"_Blah, Blah, blah" _– Jinchuuriki talking to demon/Flashback Talking

"_**Blah, blah, blah" **_– Demon talking to Jinchuuriki

'_**Blah, blah, blah' **_– Demon thinking (To self)

**-X- **means scene change. The dots are just there to make the page look pretty. :P

**Enjoy!**

**-X-**

Most face-planted into the floor, others stared in shock, while Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi stood still, as if to contemplate the predicament. Sakura blinked at the floor-ridden kunoichi, Ino.

"Ne, Ino, what's wrong?"

Ino forced herself off the carpeting, "Sakura! You just said some girl we've never even heard of is gonna take over Naruto and get pregnant with his child! That's just plan freaky, not to mention how disgusting that it! Impossible, too! What the hell?!"

"Ino, that's not nice…" Sakura muttered, "The ritual was developed for Uzumaki to die and continue on the Uzumaki line as well. It's basically a fancy form of suicide. Think of it this way. It'd be the same if Naruto donated sperm and… well… I think you get the idea. It's good that an heir will be produced, but Naruto is going to die, which is bad in my eyes. Maa… I wonder what she'll name the kid."

Kakashi scoffed, "It'd probably be something along the lines of a family name."

"Ah, so true, sensei."

Tsunade twitched, "Weren't you going somewhere Sakura?" The pinkette nodded as she turned to the still shocked group.

"Those who wanna came, step up now."

Hinata was the first to walk up, followed seconds later by Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Kakashi was off the floor at this point, standing next to pinkie. Team Gai walked over as one, followed by a still silent Shino, Kurenai, and finally Ino. Asuma sighed before walking over.

"Ano… Tsunade-sama…" Shizune spoke, "I would like to go as well."

"Granted." Tsunade sighed sadly, "As for me… I… can't go because of this stupid duty of mine… Say goodbye to the brat for me… One last time, okay, Shizune?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

**-X-**

Naruto landed on the final tree branch, leaning slightly so he could get a good view of his mother's home.

"This is whirlpool country, huh?"

Indeed it was strange to him. It was damp and chilly, the ground soppy and drenched from the recent downpour. The houses were unique, built to defend against hurricanes, rain, thunder, and mudslides. The only reason that he had gotten here when he did was because he used chakra to sail over the bog-like area. For civilians though, you might sink attempting to get by it.

For most, it would be ugly, disgusting, and would do just about anything to get out.

But here was where he wanted so badly to be for the last four years he had known about his heritage. Here, he would stay forever, but he couldn't.

**-X-**

"Okay, Minato, you've paid off your debt."

"Huh? Woah!" The blonde soon staring at, not the Shinigami, but his one and only wife, Kushina.

**-X-**

**A/N: God. Another short chapter. I'm just doing it as the chapter demands people. Plus, I'm making you wait, so imagining you banging your fist on the computer screen yelling "YOU BITCH!" is just so hilarious. Nice, aren't I? **

**ANYWAYS.**

**I already know how I'm gonna end this. I like how I'm doing things now. And I like how I'm going to end it. Don't complain or request anything. The most I'll do is add a completely minor hint on a pairing with Kyuubi at the end, and that I don't know about. / **

**I'm never going to outright tell you what happened in that last scene, but I will hint it. **

**(If you don't know, my belief is that the people who use the Shiki Fujin, Minato and Sarutobi, live in his stomach for the rest of eternity or blah, blah, blah.) **

**If you aren't smart enough to get it, don't ask. I normally don't slap about half of the plot out there for the reader to go 'wow'. / I was kinda confused when some people weren't sure I meant pregnant by 'carry a child'. Oh, YES. –Picks up baby- XD Don't mind me, just be retarded.**

_**OOB**_


	7. Famous

; To Do It All Over Again ;

**; Magic;**

**Chapter 7: Famous**

**-X-**

**Summary: When Sakura dies, Naruto uses a forbidden jutsu to revive her, but this jutsu doesn't require chakra to be used. One week after the usage of the jutsu, the user dies. No way out. What's an Uzumaki to do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, I'd have Sasuke be pushed off a cliff via Naruto.**

**A/N: Okay. Yea. This story is going to be extended. **

"Blah, blah, blah" - Talking

'_Blah, blah, blah' _– Thinking (To self)

"_Blah, Blah, blah" _– Jinchuuriki talking to demon/Flashback Talking

"_**Blah, blah, blah" **_– Demon talking to Jinchuuriki

'_**Blah, blah, blah' **_– Demon thinking (To self)

**-X- **means scene change. The dots are just there to make the page look pretty. :P

**Soooo…. Enjoy! Also, my apologies for the lateness.**

**-X-**

**Day 3**

**(I never stated the switch between Day 1 and 2. Chapter 3 was the end of Day 1 and Chapter 4 was the start of Day 2.)**

**-X-**

Naruto didn't have to much trouble walking into the town, but he was curious when the pendants around everyone's necks suddenly tore into a bright orange glow and lifted in mid-air magically and, as if pointing to him, floated in his direction.

"So, you are Uzumaki-sama, correct?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked forward, "Ah yes. Naruto, if you will. I'm the last of the Uzumaki. I've come here to engage in the suicide ritual."

The woman blinked, her long black hair in her face and her green eyes showing despair and happiness at the same time, "It's an honor, Naruto-sama." She told him, bowing, "My name is Kaguya and I am of the Uzumaki's branch clan, Kamon. I was one assigned to guard your cousin, who died 13 years ago in the Konoha Vs. Iwa War."

Naruto blinked, "Yes, I know all about my father's student. Poor Obito."

"Oh, good, Naruto-sama. I wouldn't have believed it if you said you didn't."

Naruto twitched slightly before sighing, "You understand, Kaguya-san, that I am to die at the end of this week, correct?"

She nodded, "Yes, it's become common knowledge you are readying to die. You have chosen the one who is to take over your body and carry your heir, correct?"

"Saying it like that makes me sound like I'm going to rape someone."

"Oh, you're right, I'm sorry."

A random citizen walked up to Naruto, holding up a certain cooking utensil, "Please touch my skillet!"

Naruto sweat dropped at this.

**-X-**

Sakura stood at the front, "Are you guys ready?"

"Ready for the ritual!?" Ino asked, obviously shocked.

"No, you idiot!" Sakura yelled hotly, "For the wall!"

"What wall!?"

Sakura suddenly stopped on the last tree, as did everyone else as she pointed down to the thick mud that was the outside of Whirlpool Country's famous clan's village. "_That_ wall, dumbass."

**-A Couple Hours Later-**

"Damnit, Ino! Come on!"

"I told you, Tenten! I'm not getting in there!" Ino yelled, sobbing hysterically whilst pointing to the swamp-like ground. "NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"You admit defeat then!" Sakura yelled, at the front of the group, having gotten past the others already, "I win Sasuke-kun!"

"WHAT?! NO WAY FOREHEAD!"

**-X-**

Naruto sweat dropped as he touched yet another item. Everyone was bringing him common things such as kunai and skillets and frying pans for _him_ to touch. _Him_. How corny.

One minute he was the village pariah and the next he was a god.

He was totally against them worshipping him like such, but he had known for years now that Uzumaki's were like gods in the whirlpool village. It is said that their mere existence helped them smite their enemies.

When children needed guidance, they wouldn't run to their parents, they would run to the altar that was used for the Suicide Ritual and ask for help from the deceased.

It was a strange village tradition, but it was home, that's for sure.

He couldn't expect them to merely welcome him back and walk off. They hadn't seen an Uzumaki aside from the ghosts that wander the village.

The Kamon's, the Uzumaki branch clan, was said to have originally been a Rain Country Clan, but after losing a war to the Uzumaki clan, they clan that was three times larger then the Uzumaki swore they would protect the clan in the form of their branch clan.

Of course, they failed and all the Uzumaki, aside from him and his soon-to-be heir, died out.

How sad.

**-X-**

**A/N: Maa, it's so short. I'm so sorry! D: **

_**OOB**_


	8. Depression

**; Magic;**

**Chapter 8: Depression**

**-X-**

**Summary: When Sakura dies, Naruto uses a forbidden jutsu to revive her, but this jutsu doesn't require chakra to be used. One week after the usage of the jutsu, the user dies. No way out. What's an Uzumaki to do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, I'd have Sasuke be pushed off a cliff via Naruto.**

**A/N: I feel so sorry for Naruto. D: He's dying and all. Poor baby. Wah. Yes, I am a Naruto fangirl. :)**

"Blah, blah, blah" - Talking

'_Blah, blah, blah' _– Thinking (To self)

"_Blah, Blah, blah" _– Jinchuuriki talking to demon/Flashback Talking

"_**Blah, blah, blah" **_– Demon talking to Jinchuuriki

'_**Blah, blah, blah' **_– Demon thinking (To self)

**-X- **means scene change. The dots are just there to make the page look pretty. :P

So…. Enjoy!

**-X-**

**Day 4**

**-X-**

Naruto sighed and opened his eyes, facing the wooden ceiling of the Uzumaki household's rooms. He sighed again and turned over in bed, getting a sinking feeling in his gut.

Today was day four.

It was scary.

It truly was.

No one would like to hear they would die within a week, and yet Naruto heard it right up front. He knew it before he used the jutsu and yet, he still did it. How strange. He would've already been gone if Sasuke had really died back in that fight with Haku, because he would've used the jutsu then.

The trip to the afterlife was a bumpy one. He knew this for a fact.

His sister-figure told him that.

She had told him that all demons were once humans. And the only reason they become such was because of the horrible pasts they had. In fact, she said in her past life _she_ was the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. Sadly, her memory before that refuses to return to her.

The same thing could happen to him.

A boy with a dark past.

A demon with no past.

What truly is the difference?

**-X-**

The ninja sat down, yet another 'wall' to go. It had taken them almost 24 hours, without stopping, to get past the first, and Sakura informed them that the next was even longer.

They were resting and would be for about half a day, as well as getting clean. Sakura told them that if Whirlpool country mud dried on your skin, it'd stay there, unless you wanted to risk hacking a chunk of your leg off and took a kunai to it. The mud makes your skin swell and swell and just keep swelling.

Only a special elixir sold by Whirlpool country could get it off. Sakura was very knowledgeable about all of it, as she told them next that the elixir was filled with a type of acid in the form of sweat and would poor out of your body and just pop the mud straight off.

**(I know that's not logical, but in this story it's happening.)**

It was strange to see Sakura go on about something they didn't even know existed until… maybe a day and a half ago. The fact was that they were mostly shocked that she was an adopted member of this village.

In fact, the bogs, marshes, and swamps here were the thickest in the shinobi nations, which is why it was highly recommended that travelers request a guide from Whirlpool because, to those who know how to walk on bogs, it takes about 4 hours, opposed to 2 and a half _days_.

How crummy.

**-X-**

Kyuubi sighed, "Kit, your time is drawing near."

She looked around the dimming, cavern-like sewer that was her prison. All at once, several of the lights popped, the left over of it falling the water, as if a reminder of what had happened this week.

"Please forgive myself and the kit, friends of the kit." Kyuubi muttered, in prayer, "Forgive us for what we're going to pull."

**-X-**

**A/N: Pretty short chappie, but it was meant to be short because nothing eventful really happened on Day 4 except you, the readers, learning a couple more things from Sakura. **

**Well, till next time!**

_**OOB**_


	9. The Kyuubi's Power

**; Magic;**

**Chapter 9: The Kyuubi's Power**

**-X-**

**Summary: When Sakura dies, Naruto uses a forbidden jutsu to revive her, but this jutsu doesn't require chakra to be used. One week after the usage of the jutsu, the user dies. No way out. What's an Uzumaki to do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, I'd have stabbed Sakura in the eye with a pen by now.**

**A/N: This chapter will have the most illogical thing in it ever. **

"Blah, blah, blah" - Talking

'_Blah, blah, blah' _– Thinking (To self)

"_Blah, Blah, blah" _– Jinchuuriki talking to demon/Flashback Talking

"_**Blah, blah, blah" **_– Demon talking to Jinchuuriki

'_**Blah, blah, blah' **_– Demon thinking (To self)

**-X- **means scene change. The dots are just there to make the page look pretty. :P

Shortest chapter I have ever written. I planned it to be this short. Must disappoint you since you've been waiting so long for an update.

**-X-**

**Day 5**

**-X-**

The villagers blinked at Naruto, "But my lord," Kaguya began, "Why would you not want your friends to attend the ritual? It has been an honor for… _millenniums _to attend an Uzumaki Suicide Ritual."

"Kaguya-san. It's the same reason no one outside of the Whirlpool Country is invited to these rituals. They wouldn't understand."

Kaguya sighed and nodded, "So. This jutsu you are readying for…"

"Yes. This country might end up being called Fog Country or Tsunami Country for it. Or maybe Tornado Country. Hmm… Sounds dangerous doesn't it?" Naruto asked, smiling at an elder woman as she did the same and nodded, although he could tell she was quite upset, "Hey. The Kyuubi's gonna be keeping it up for the rest of eternity. No need to worry. You won't come falling from the sky and all die."

"That's a relief."

"For you maybe, sounds pretty fun to me!"

Kaguya sighed, "You're crazy, child."

"Blame the way I was raised!"

**-X-**

"Finally!" Ino yelled, "Now we can-"

Before Ino could even finish her sentence, Sakura yelled, "Fuck! Naruto! You bastard!"

Everyone stared at Sakura, ready to question her.

Atleast until a red light lit up Whirlpool country directly in front of them and pulled the village into the freaking air.

**-X-**

Naruto stared over the edge that was his village's land as a red spiraled directed the land into the air and the rivers of infinite water poured down onto the gapping hole that was once where Whirlpool Country had been.

Naruto sighed as Kyuubi's chakra worked her magic on the wettened land, sprouting plants across the fertile land creating animals in a ploom of smoke that had never been seen before. The villagers stared in awe as their once ugly village become the most beautiful anyone could have ever seen.

"Kaguya-san."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Are there any… preparations needed for the ritual?"

**-X-**

**A/N: There. You waited all that time for nothing. XD Fear me. I know, I'm horrible.**

_**OOB**_


	10. Early

**; Magic;**

**Chapter 10: Early**

**-X-**

**Summary: When Sakura dies, Naruto uses a forbidden jutsu to revive her, but this jutsu doesn't require chakra to be used. One week after the usage of the jutsu, the user dies. No way out. What's an Uzumaki to do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, although I'd be content with having Naruto and not anyone else on the show. XD**

**A/N: I love you guys very much, so please drop me a word or two! X3**

"Blah, blah, blah" - Talking

'_Blah, blah, blah' _– Thinking (To self)

"_Blah, Blah, blah" _– Jinchuuriki talking to demon/Flashback Talking

"_**Blah, blah, blah" **_– Demon talking to Jinchuuriki

'_**Blah, blah, blah' **_– Demon thinking (To self)

**-X- **means scene change. The dots are just there to make the page look pretty. :P

Okay, here's the next chapter, everybody. I hope my lovely readers enjoy this one. :D Yes, I AM in a good mood today. :3

**-X-**

**Day 5**

**-X-**

"Are there any… preparations for the ritual?"

Kaguya gasped, "You must be kidding, my lord!"

"What's to kid about, Kaguya-san? I'm to die and that's not that humorous."

She shook her head violently, "No, not that, my lord! I, nor any of my family and fellows, would dare wish death upon you! It's just…"

"Just what, Kaguya-san?" Naruto asked, a lopsided grin on his tan face, "That I wish to die sooner than I should?"

She nodded, "No child, no matter the age, occupation, past, nor future, should have a will to die simply so one's friends are not witness to it. That's- that's-"

"Cruel?" Naruto finished, earning a nod from the girl, "I am aware of that."

"… Are you sure you want to rush it?"

"Sure as I was about using that jutsu to revive Sakura."

She froze and looked at him, "And just how sure was that? D-did you even hesitate or think of yourself? O-Or. Or anything!?"

"Nope."

**-X-**

The rookies stared up at the village that was now floating in the sky, as if the ground was too dirty now to touch its shimmering beauty.

Sakura smirked slightly, "Stupid Naruto…" She began fishing something out of her kunai holster, attracting the attention of several of the other shinobi. Neji watched her with a close eye, confused as he suddenly noticed the reddish ribbon wrapped around one of the few kunai in her holster covered in Naruto's familiar, demonic red chakra.

Ino blinked, "What's that Sakura?"

Sakura shuffled the kunai with the ribbon in her hand, situating it in her right hand before speaking, "It's something Naruto gave me. I assume you all saw that freaky red chakra that pushed the village out of the ground right?"

Hinata nodded, "I-I see. S-S-So. That ribbon i-is to help you control it?"

"Yup!" Sakura nodded, "Only it's more in-depth than that. Connected to a kunai, a simple tap of said kunai could break anyone's arm, destroy homes, and level mountains. It can even create tsunami's."

"It's basically like the Kyuubi, then." Shikamaru muttered, shocked.

Sakura nodded, "Charged with her chakra, this little kunai could do just about anything. Tie it to a door and people without familiar chakra signatures will fly a couple hundred miles away. Tie it in a little girl's hair, anything deemed harmful to her and her alone will be forced 100 meters from her exact position at all times. It pretty much bends itself to the applier's whim. However…"

"What do you mean 'however'?" Shizune asked, startling some people who had forgotten she was there. After all, she hadn't said a word since they last spoke to Tsunade.

"Used in the right way, anything is possible. If you can comprehend just how to use it, you could reach heights that Kyuubi herself would be unable to even touch."

"That still amazes me…" Kakashi muttered, sighing, "I wish he would've taught _me_ to control the thing…"

Sakura smiled, "Don't worry, sensei. I'm sure Kyuubi will teach you when she-"

Asuma interrupted her, "You know, I'm sure most of the kids your age except Neji and Shikamaru don't understand what you mean by 'Kyuubi', Sakura."

"Oh, yeah! That's not common knowledge among the younger generations, is it?" Sakura muttered, knocking on her, "Whoopsies."

"Just tell us now." Shino muttered, earning a sigh from Kurenai.

Instead, Neji answered, "Naruto is the Jinchuuriki, or the jailor, of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

**-X-**

"It is time, my friends, my family! My fellows! Lord Naruto's Blood Sacrifice Ritual is about to begin!"

**-X-**

**A/N: Okay! Here's yet another chapter almost a month later. Again, sorry. I've been busy. School got back in and, well, I'm lazy. I hope you enjoyed! **

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask!**

_**OOB**_


	11. Tight Rope Walking

**; Magic;**

**Chapter 11: Tight Rope Walking**

**-X-**

**Summary: When Sakura dies, Naruto uses a forbidden jutsu to revive her, but this jutsu doesn't require chakra to be used. One week after the usage of the jutsu, the user dies. No way out. What's an Uzumaki to do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will. However, I wish I could draw like Kishi does. **

**A/N: Hmmm…. Somebody suggested to me on my last chapter that I should turn this into one big one-shot when I'm done. My thoughts? No. I love my story the way it is and I'd like to keep it as is. I'm quite familiar with the way people and writers work here on Fanfiction and I like keeping chapter stories in their original format. The way they were written. Like that. It's just my style. So, sorry.**

"Blah, blah, blah" - Talking

'_Blah, blah, blah' _– Thinking (To self)

"_Blah, Blah, blah" _– Jinchuuriki talking to demon/Flashback Talking

"_**Blah, blah, blah" **_– Demon talking to Jinchuuriki

'_**Blah, blah, blah' **_– Demon thinking (To self)

**-X- **means scene change. The dots are just there to make the page look pretty. :P

Here's chapter 11. I realize that updates are slow. I mean, I hadn't even realized that I had been working on this for almost three months, after all. However, this chapter is the second or third to last chapter, unless I decide to extend it.

And yes, Day 5 will be the last day.

**-X-**

**Day 5**

**-X-**

Naruto looked around at the friends his family had made in all their years.

The finale of the second to last Uzumaki was about to start.

**-X-**

"S-s-so, Naruto-kun is the K-Kyuubi!?"

"What!? No way!" Sakura shouted, growling, "And what's wrong with the Kyuubi!? She's actually very nice, I should know, she's hypothetically my sister, soon to be the mother of my brother's child. Kyuubi may be a demon, but she was tricked into attacking Konoha by Orochimaru."

Kakashi nodded, "Orochimaru killed the Kyuubi's children and claimed that Minato-sensei was at fault, having ordered him to do so."

Asuma blinked, "So she went on a rampage and tried to destroy Konoha?"

"Yup!" Sakura nodded with a smile, "And the only way to make up for it in the eyes of Naruto's father's clan is for her to watch over Naruto, dubbing herself as his older sister, or wife. Which I guess she's more wife than sister now."

Ino twitched, Kiba looked about ready to barf, and Neji was ready Hinata's barf bag.

"That's strange." Shino simply said.

"And troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered, "So, let's get a move on. How do we get up there?"

Sakura smirked, "Like this, lazy bones." She took the kunai and threw it at the edge of the brand-new lake-like hole that was where Whirlpool country had been previously. "Now, watch." Suddenly, the ribbon lit up with a carroty red glow and shot off towards the floating island, effectively connecting to the other side.

"How does that help?" Kurenai asked, sweat dropping as Lee suddenly jumped into action.

"Ahhhh! Sakura-san! You are brilliant! To get to the prize, we must use our youth and walk gracefully across this tight rope!"

…

"We have to what?"

**-X-**

**A/N: You know, when people say 'longer' and 'chapter' in the same sentence, I tend to believe they want me to write longer chapters. So I tend to love torture and… make them shorter. :3**

**Chapters can **_**always**_** be shorter. **

_**OOB**_


	12. Like Magic

**; Magic;**

**Chapter 12: Like Magic**

**-X-**

**Summary: When Sakura dies, Naruto uses a forbidden jutsu to revive her, but this jutsu doesn't require chakra to be used. One week after the usage of the jutsu, the user dies. No way out. What's an Uzumaki to do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will. However, I wish I could draw like Kishi does. **

**A/N: This is going to be a really bad chapter, in my opinion. Detail and erotic motion and shiny objects have never been my strong suit, but try to play along and atleast TRY to get a vivid picture in your mind.**

"Blah, blah, blah" - Talking

'_Blah, blah, blah' _– Thinking (To self)

"_Blah, Blah, blah" _– Jinchuuriki talking to demon/Flashback Talking

"_**Blah, blah, blah" **_– Demon talking to Jinchuuriki

'_**Blah, blah, blah' **_– Demon thinking (To self)

**-X- **means scene change. The dots are just there to make the page look pretty. :P

Last chapter. Epilogue coming soon.

**-X-**

**Day 5**

**-X-**

"And now, we begin the ritual of the Uzumaki clan's blood sacrifice!"

**-X-**

"Come on guys!" Sakura yelled, hopping on to the ribbon, "The ceremony is starting!"

**-X-**

"Naruto, do you swear upon the life of your successor and your heir that, even through death, you will remain to help protect our home of Whirlpool Country?" An elderly woman with light brown hair asked, her aged, elderly, brown eyes sparkled with hidden knowledge making Naruto smile.

"For ever and for always, High Priestess."

"May we, the people of the great Whirlpool Country rely on you to keep our land rich and our children kind?"

"Yes."

A child suddenly rang with excitement, "Naruto-nii-chan! Won't you please bless my family, my descendents, and those I can call friends? We promise to fulfill any desire of you, my lord!"

"Of course, Saiyuki." Naruto smiled, "In fact, I shall bless all of Whirlpool! I shall bless this land with power. You can live being feared or loved, to whichever is your desire! No longer will you live in fear of attack or go confused! From today on, you may turn to the heavens for guidance, may I and my fellows guide you and the rest of the living onwards, towards a better day and age. The only thing I ask of you is a home if those I could've once called friends, or even family, if they are ever in need of it. Will you honor my request?"

"Of course, Naruto-sama!" Came the chorus of replies as Naruto turned, vaguely observing the altar he stood on. He stood in the center of a spiral that rose upwards slightly, like that of a mound, only a spiral imprint in it. He stood in an open area, with a single, brick wall before him, streamers other things hanging on the wall and two poles on the opposite side. The most noticeable feature out of everything however was the picture of what seemed like an entire village of ninjas standing together in a flowery meadow with a simple, pastel green frame.

However, Naruto was drawn to the vision of the two redheads at the lower left corner, one his mother, one his aunt. And, of course, he was also drawn to the man next to his mother.

The man standing next to his mother was a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very familiar hokage robe…

**-X-**

"Oh my god!" Sakura yelled, running up the hill-like area of the side of Whirlpool Country, fairing better then her friends, "Naruto has already asked of his request! Hurry, you guys!"

**-X-**

"We ask our past lords that our current lord be treated with dignity, honor, and respect as he joins you in the after life. May you bless his only child on the wife he has long since come to know as 'big sister'. If you will honor this request, please, my lords, give us a sign."

**-X-**

"Oh my god." Neji muttered.

"What?"

"There's a giant beam of light… In the sky…"

**-X-**

"The lords have spoken!" A young child excitedly yelled, "Naruto-sama has been accepted into Hina! Praise the past lords!"

The elderly woman nodded as she began again, "Naruto-sama, I pray you have a safe trip into Hina."

"Thank you, High Priestess."

The pillar of light crashed down on the spiral, blinding all those watching, and even those not watching. The torches around the village suddenly fired up, creating a gale of smoke out of nowhere.

Until the light disappeared…

The smoke was replaced by an odd, morning-mist, floating idly without care, contrasting now with Naruto and his deathly pale skin, glowing ice blue and sparkling like 1000 suns.

**-X-**

"Naruto!"

**-X-**

Naruto whipped his head around, his eyes fixating on the 15 ninjas that had come looking for him and felt tears in his eyes.

"You guys…"

"I can't believe it…" Sakura muttered, "So close, and yet so far. We got here just a couple minutes too late, didn't we?"

Naruto chuckled darkly, "Yea…"

The others were about to question the declaration, until Naruto's body suddenly lit ablaze with a blue flame.

Blonde dyed into fiery red, extending to mid-back more like a weed then hair. The white robe Naruto wore with the gold kanji for 'Human' on the back was suddenly replaced with a black, form-fitting one with the red kanji for 'demon' imprinted on the back.

It was a sight to behold as the short blonde seemed to grow about a foot taller, and his tanned skin grew pale and god-like.

His eyes opened to reveal worried red eyes and the light dimmed, seeming to throw him to the ground.

Only to reveal Naruto standing right where he had been, transparent, staring down at the woman who lay behind him with carroty red fox ears and a single fox tail that extended to about the back of her knee.

She struggled to stand as the sparkling form of the transparent Uzumaki smiled and condensed into that of a small, sparkling blue ball about the size of the average woman's fingertip. She was in a sitting position when the bright blue ball spun in a spiral motion and into the picture, hitting it and sending what seemed like tears or splashes of water flying.

The strange picture seemed to shimmer and as the Rookies and their senseis took a closer look, they all noticed the one difference.

The form of one Uzumaki Naruto standing in front of a proud-looking couple that just so happened to be Uzumaki Kushina and the Yondaime, NamiKaze Minato.

Just like magic…

That's when all those without knowledge of the Uzumaki's saw three words on the frame of the picture.

_Rest In Peace_

**-X-**

**A/N: So, I hope you guys liked it! I'll get the Epilogue in when I can. I hope you all understood this chapter and liked it, too!**

_**OOB**_


	13. Epilogue

**; Magic;**

**Epilogue**

**-X-**

**Summary: When Sakura dies, Naruto uses a forbidden jutsu to revive her, but this jutsu doesn't require chakra to be used. One week after the usage of the jutsu, the user dies. No way out. What's an Uzumaki to do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will. However, I wish I could draw like Kishi does. **

**A/N: This is the epilogue. It will only vaguely give you an idea of what went on after Naruto died. **

"Blah, blah, blah" - Talking

'_Blah, blah, blah' _– Thinking (To self)

"_Blah, Blah, blah" _– Jinchuuriki talking to demon/Flashback Talking

"_**Blah, blah, blah" **_– Demon talking to Jinchuuriki

'_**Blah, blah, blah' **_– Demon thinking (To self)

**-X- **means scene change. The dots are just there to make the page look pretty. :P

Anything in italics is a diary or journal entry. Who wrote it becomes obvious throughout said scene, entry, whatever you wanna call it. Yes, the diary entries do jump around a lot. I hope this chapter is understandable. --'

**-X-**

_Everyone went to his funeral._

_It made me happy, and little Arashi-kun was kicking happily. We didn't have a body, obviously, so we simply held a memorial service, so I guess you couldn't call it his funeral._

_In fact, the village has created a shrine in Naruto-kun's honor. I wonder if he's laughing about it in Hina with his parents._

_I wonder if they were shocked when he told them he was going to be a father, all because he died. Then again, they know of the ritual and what it does. I've seen him once. Inspecting his friends, all who have grown since his death, two weeks ago. _

_I wonder… if he is happy?_

**-X-**

_It's been almost a year since you died, Naruto-kun. Your friends have grown a great deal, and Sasuke is dead. Itachi-san has returned to the village as well. He seems content, depressed that you're dead, though. He, Kakashi, Sakura, and even Hinata, myself, and Shikamaru visit the memorial stone on a daily basis. Shikamaru brought Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou last time. _

_Temari cried a great deal, you can imagine._

_And Gaara simply smiled a sad smile that he was finally able to see your grave. He's become Kazekage, you know. You'd be proud, I imagine._

**-X-**

_Maa. It's been 13 years since you died, tou-sama and mother has told me and Kina tales of a time when you were alive. I really wish I could have met you, ojii-chan, obaa-chan and that lady you used to call 'Grandma'. _

_The whole reason I'm writing this is because I found a page or two like this from mom's diary, both letters to you to let you know how we're doing of course. Well, I taught Kichi a thing or two today and Konohamaru-sensei taught me this really awesome technique you knew called the Rasengan! I'm gonna finish it to for ya, dad! _

_Oh yea, and Sis is gonna help to. The only reason she's helping is because she's standing here threatening me… Stupid Kina…_

**-X-**

A redheaded woman smiled down at the letter sitting on her lap. She was reading her own son's letter to his father, inspired by two of her own he had discovered when snooping through her room. That had been six months ago, when Konohamaru had still been alive. Now Arashi was bordering 13.

"Good morning, Mrs. Uzumaki."

Kyuubi's head shot up in shock, but sighed seeing Itachi and Sasuke standing before her. The voice of the 31 year old always scared the shit out of her.

The 7 year old giggled; his resemblance to Sasuke wasn't a matter, as his personality was that of the mask Naruto had once worn. She frowned simply at the thought but a smile wormed her way back onto her face. "Itachi-kun. Sasuke-kun. How can I help you?"

"Your son's at it again."

"Oh no…" Kyuubi sighed, "He's always going off and killing his father's non-supporters isn't he?"

Itachi nodded, "It's not as if my son and Kakashi's son doesn't help him any."

Sasuke smiled, "That's what I'm good for! I'm a tattle-tale!"

Itachi smiled uncharacteristically and shook his head, "That's a bad thing, Sasuke-kun."

"Mmm… Not really, tou-sama!"

**-X-**

_You know, Naruto-kun. Hana-san, Kiba's older sister, birthed Itachi-kun's second child today. They named it Obito, after Itachi-kun's brother-like cousin who died in the Iwa war 14 years ago. _

_I'll do well to make sure our own son and daughter get along fine with both of Itachi-kun's children._

**-X-**

_You know, Naruto-kun. Today, it's your birthday! So, have a beloved birthday, Naruto. I wish not to tell you this, Naruto-kun, but Arashi-kun returned from a mission today. Kina-chan and Konohamaru-kun didn't make it…_

_I am readying to attend the funeral now and I hope you're able to read this page, as it is so tear-stained even I can no longer read the half of it._

_Tell Kina-chan I love her, Naruto-kun. As you must already be with her, reading this letter. If I had known Kina-chan and Konohamaru-kun were in such grave danger, I would not have let Sakura-san send his team out. Sakura-san meant no ill will I understand, but I cannot help but feel hatred towards her, and for that I ask your forgiveness._

_Kina-chan, I hope you had a safe trip to Hina. I love you both more than you can imagine._

**-X-**

_Oh, Naruto. I can't believe it's been almost five years since you died… _

_It's been so horrible here without you, but I've made it. Lee-kun has helped me and now I'm pregnant with his child, and a hokage candidate to top it off! Cool, huh? I think I'll either name our kid Kichi or Sakuya, and if Lee doesn't like it… I'LL KICK HIS ASS! CHA!_

_Hee, anyways, it was nice talking to you, little brother. I have to go baby-sit Tsunade now while Kakashi-sensei and Shizune-taichou are on a mission. I mean, Tsunade, Kakashi and Shizune's first and only daughter for now, is like your 'obaa-chan'! It's crazy!_

**-X-**

_Hey, tou-sama. _

_I don't wanna tell you this. In fact, I barely can believe it myself. Mom… Mom's dead, dad. When I adsorbed all of her demonic powers when I was born, it turned her into a human._

_She recently caught ill with some sort of disease, like a skin-eating virus or something. God it was nasty. But like mom said in a letter she wrote about four months ago, I hope you can read this tear-stained page._

_Because I sure as hell can't._

**-X-**

**A/N: Alright. Any questions? The skin-eating disease came from Cabin Fever, if you've ever seen it. **

**If you don't get it, ask me any question you like and I'll give you the answer.**

**If you're STILL wondering what 'Hina' is, it's like Uzumaki Heaven where only Uzumaki go (no matter by adoption, marriage, or blood) when they die. **

**Wow. I got this out earlier then I thought. **

**Wah. H'okay. Special thanks to DarkRavie and narugurl10, both of who submitted the most reviews. And no thanks to KawaiiRiniBunny, baseballdiva13, Hari-kun, NarutoL0ver, Renflower21, Yahari, cherry kunoichi forever112, shadowbite, and x-X-xDarkWolfx-X-x for doing nothing but reading(You could've atleast reviewed once… Hmph!), but thanks for reading anyways. **

**Rawr. Other thanks to NekoDoodle, crazzyredhead, and Bobboky for reviewing five plus times. **

**And thanks to all others who reviewed too. :3 **

**To all those who think I should post up a sequel, speak up. I want atleast 8 of my fans (whether it be through a message or review) say I should make a sequel before I do.**

**Rawrg! Thanks for reading! :3**

_**OOB**_


End file.
